


Enough

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Part of the Arrangement Series, non-graphic nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tells Tony something. Part of The Arrangement Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is one happens after The Arrangement so chronologically it's the latest one as well. I really appreciate comments. They make me a lot more likely to write more which is why I felt so inspired to write after I read the comments on the others of this series.

Neither of them had fallen asleep afterward. After about 30 seconds of both of them staring at the ceiling Loki had sat up and started putting his clothes on again. They were looser clothes this time, just jeans and t-shirt both of them black and the shirt fit well. Loki looked really weird in them, but also hot.

Tony winced as the guilt came down on him again. It was not okay to think that the villain was hot. It was not okay to sleep with him, but he was doing it anyways. The good news was that Loki was getting dressed, since they never ate together and Loki wasn't much for staying around after Loki would likely give him the vial and go. Loki was no long naked so it wasn't likely that they were going to go again. Which was a shame.

Tony closed his eyes again. No. He could not be attracted to Loki. He didn't at all like the way that his shirt had been sliding up as he had been getting dressed. Tony opened his eyes and saw that Loki was completely dressed now and looking down at Tony. His expression was unreadable as it ever was when Loki didn't want Tony to know what he was thinking. However, he didn't look away, not for a long time. Tony turned over and stared at him back more squarely. If Loki wanted a staring contest, he would give him a staring contest. Tony blinked though, after only a few moments had gone by, when he reminded himself who he was having a staring contest with.

Loki nodded apparently having come to some decision. He opened his hand and the vial was in it. Where it had come from he had no idea, magic probably. Tony accepted the vial and he looked down at his vial even as he noticed movement with his eyes and found Loki taking out a vial as well. A feeling took hold of him that he wasn't sure what it was.

"Is that a spare?"Tony asked, even though he didn't think so. It was a bit larger than his usual vial after all.

"No," Loki said then paused for a moment "this is for me," he said his face remaining a stone. "I've come to the conclusion that your way is better," he said but didn't drink it yet, instead he was staring at the vial.

"I'll take it as soon as I teleport away," he added when he noticed questioning look on Tony's face. Tony nodded but found himself unable to look away from Loki.

"What made you change your mind?" Tony found himself asking. Loki looked at him and stiffly said.

"Your way is just better." Tony had a feeling that Loki couldn't take it anymore, Tony's decision to constantly forget him. Guilt was eating at him again, only the thought of the vial taking it away wasn't as appetizing as it was at the beginning.

"I should warn you though I haven't experimented much with this much. I will only remember for about ten minutes a day, unless I take measures to remember. It is possible that it will stop or start working at sporadic times. If that happens and if I attack you as I won't remember our" he seemed to be searching for a word " interactions" he said finally settled on " all you need to do is hit me with this." he said. Loki reached into his armor and pulled out a purple vial. Tony took it and put it next to his own."Then I shall remember again."

Tony nodded although he felt more of that strange feeling, Loki nodded as well and then teleported away. Tony looked down at the two vials in his hand, wondering why he was feeling strange, when he was usually very anxious to take the vial as soon as Loki gave it to him.

Tony got up and started walking up and down his bedroom a little bit, trying both to figure out what was bothering him while also trying to forget it at the same time. Since even being the genius that he was he couldn't do both at the time though, Tony stopped a few minutes into his pacing. He looked down at the two vials in his hands again and then shook his head. He didn't want to think about this, in fact he did not want to remember at all. Tony put the purple vial in his drawers for safe keeping in case what Loki said happened.

"Jarvis, Loki protocol," Tony said and then after Jarvis affirmation he threw back his own vial wincing slightly at the taste

He blinked and looked around the room he was naked again, apparently he wasn't doing so good with his resolution to not drink so much. Oh well, he'd drink less next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
